Con aroma a bergamota
by Halkeginia
Summary: Desde hace poco tiempo Ciel tiene una ignominiosa nesesidad, que apenas satisface cuando puede, encerrado en su habitación. Sebastian es el único que podría alborozarla completamente, pero a Ciel le da demasiado bochorno decírselo. Quizás, si el mayordomo llegara a enterarse por sí mismo... PWP/Lime


**Disclaimer.** Kuroshitsuji-no-me-pertenece-ni-sus-personajes-tampoco. Vaya pena.

 **Advertencias.** Lime porque no soy capaz de nada más (ni de eso siquiera lel) y **PWP**

* * *

 ** _Con aroma a bergamota_**

No era fácil hacerlo así, pero también era la única manera.

La chaqueta estaba aprisionada entre sus suaves y blancos brazos; arrugándose irremediablemente, impregnándose del olor que desprendía su propio cuerpo acalorado y sudoroso, pero nunca dejando de oler como Ciel necesitaba que oliera.

A Sebastian.

Sí, el olor del mayordomo aún se distinguía perfectamente entre el resto de olores que llevaban allí poco menos de cinco minutos.

Yacía sobre la cama, con el rostro presionado sobre la almohada, y el otro lado de la cara prácticamente cubierto por la chaqueta del mayordomo. Las colas del frac le cubrían los pies, y el broche con el escudo Phantomhive que llevaba en la solapa hacía ya tiempo que se había calentado al contacto constante contra su cuello.

Frucía el ceño mientras trataba de concentrarse, aspirando tan continuamente el aroma que había acabado por sentir un mareo continuo por el exceso de oxígeno que entraba por la nariz; y por boca cuando suspiraba.

Se frotaba por encima del camisón, pues establecer contacto directo le daba tremenda vergüenza, más aun que la que ya estaba pasando de por sí al pensar _qué_ estaba haciendo y _por quién_ lo hacía.

Había cogido el frac lo más discretamente que había podido, cuando Sebastian andaba en sus cosas de mayordomo. Rápidamente lo había guardado en la puertecita de su mesilla y había aguardado a que el cielo se oscureciera un poco y, con el pretexto de un molesto dolor de cabeza, había conseguido "irse a dormir" antes de la hora normal. Concretamente, una hora antes.

\- Sebastian...- farfulló, demasiado en éxtasis como para recordar que, por muy bajo que lo dijera, el mayordomo siempre acudía a él cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

En efecto.

Pero Sebastian no entró, sino que permaneció afuera cuando, debido a su extraordinario oído de demonio, había escuchado los gemidos de Ciel y el refrotar de telas muchos pasos antes de llegar hasta la puerta.

Allí se quedó, escuchando, muy quieto. No querría haberse sorprendido, pero vaya si lo hizo. Jamás habría esperado algo así de su señor.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, aunque Ciel estaba tan distraído en su "tarea" que incluso si un conejito de peluche gigante hubiese entrado, no se habría percatado en absoluto. Pero Sebastian era precavido, así que solo abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para poder ver el interior, pero Ciel no pudiera verle a él.

Respiró hondo cuando lo vio.

Porque una cosa era oírlo, pero otra muy distinta era verlo. Y, a él, ver a Ciel de esa guisa le provocaba una sensación extraña.

Y vaya que sí.

Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Ciel sostenía entre sus brazos y usaba como _estimulamte_ era su propio frac, el que le había desaparecido por la mañana.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios.

Quiso avanzar, obtener una mejor vista, pero no querìa arriesgarse a que Ciel lo descubriera porque, de ese modo, pararía lo que estaba haciendo, y Sebastian por nada del mundo quería eso.

Le oyó gemir su nombre de nuevo. Y no de la forma a la que estaba acostumbrado a oírlo, sino con una profunda urgencia y desesperación, _ruego_ , y si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a escuchar ese tipo de matiz armonizando alguna palabra de Ciel, se habría reído de lo iluso que sería.

Pero el iluso había resultado ser él.

Sí, lo había decidido ya: abrió y entró, dejándola cerrada de nuevo tras él. Lo bastante cerca, sus dedos enguantados dieron un pequeño respingo, tan deseosos como el resto de su cuerpo de introducirse en él y hacerle gritar, y no precisamente de dolor. Fue él quien suspiró y no el niño, así que Ciel, inmediatamente de vuelta en el lugar que reconoció como su habitación, se le quedó mirando, petrificado, buscando la forma de ocultar algo que el mayordomo, evidentemente, ya había visto.

\- N-no es...- quitó su mano de donde la tenía, sin haberla manchado aún.

\- ¿ _No es lo que parece_?- preguntó el demonio, sus ojos demoníacos brillando con fuerza.- ¿Qué es, entonces?- se quedó mirando su propio frac con una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Yo...- Ciel miró la prenda, arrugada y llena de sudor, y luego lo miró a él, y después se calló y no terminó la maldita frase porque no había quien arreglara la situación.

\- Creí que usted mejor que nadie sabe que no hay que coger las cosas de los demás sin permiso.- cogió su chaqueta sin dejar de mirar a Ciel a los ojos, quien no opuso resistencia y le dejó hacer.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chaqueta le había estado tapando de forma efectiva, y trató de recuperarla antes de que fuera separada de él por completo. Pero Sebastian, con una mirada impasible, retiró la prenda del todo, obligando a Ciel a tener que tapar su vergonzoso estado con ambas manos.

Sebastian, con parsimonia, como si estuviera doblando la colada, depositó el frac en el piecero de la cama. Ciel observaba cada movimiento, demasiado pudoroso en esos momentos como para hablar y aún menos preguntarle qué estaba haciendo.

 _O qué iba a hacer._

Las colas del frac ondularon por última vez en su descanso, antes de que el mayordomo se sentara resueltamente a un lado de la cama, mirando fijamente a Ciel como si precisamente el solo mirarle fuera lo más divertido, placentero, y adecuado que hacer en esos momentos.

Y vaya si lo era.

Ciel cada vez se sentía más y más pudoroso, viendo cómo el mayordomo lo miraba atentamente, como si Ciel le estuviera contando un cuento y Sebastian escuchara pacientemente, con atención. Como con esos soliloquios que canturreaba el chiquillo en su estudio, que creía que no eran escuchados por el mayordomo. Pero lo eran.

Con el mismo _leitmotiv_ siempre y en cada momento: el simple nombre del mayordomo.

Sebastian. Sebastian.

 _Sebastian._

Al mayordomo le encantaba cuando Ciel lo decía con despesperación, con un sublime ruego imperioso. Con ansias en la voz, pero con la más absoluta firmeza y decencia, como quien recita un poema en latín, pero no entiende el significado.

De la misma forma que ninguno entendía al otro.

\- Ni siquiera sabe hacer esto con propiedad, señor.- la mirada lastimera de siempre.- Creía que tal necesidad humana sería fácil de satisfacer para usted, pero parece ser que no.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- afortunadamente, la habilidad de Ciel para hablar calmadamente en cualquier situación no le había abandonado.

\- De _eso.-_ señaló el bultito ya casi menguado del joven.- ¿De verdad creía que no lo había visto?

Un chasquido de lengua.

\- Bueno, soy humano, y como tú dices, una necesidad es una necesidad...

Sebastian rio. Admiraba la capacidad de Ciel de tratar de permanecer altivo e inalterable aun en situaciones como aquella.

\- Las necesidades deben satisfacerse o bien, o al menos al completo. Y usted no ha hecho ni una ni otra cosa, al parecer.

Ciel alzó la cabeza con resolución, con esa clase de mirada suya que destellaba indignación y la estúpida autosuficiencia barata. Le daban ganas de estrangularlo, solo porque el chiquillo se creía el rey del mambo y ni siquiera cuando le tocaba mostrarse humillado o derrotado lo hacía, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Aquella era una de las principales razones por las que Sebastian disfrutaba humillarle, o intentarlo al menos.

Y en aquel momento lo tenía fácil.

\- Bueno, no tengo mucha práctica en ello.- Ciel chasqueó la lengua, esa pequeña lengua rosada que quería lamer y arrancar a partes iguales.

Habló, pero Ciel no le entendió, porque nunca se le había dado bien el alemán. Pero por el tono de la frase, podría arriesgarse a afirmar que la respuesta de Sebastian había sido tan afilada y cortante como el filo de una guadaña.

A veces Sebastian hacía aquello. Si quería humillarlo, le dedicaba una frase que zanjaba la conversación por completo, aunque a veces no sin un poco de quejas por parte de Ciel que no resolvían nada. Y si quería humillarlo el doble, entonces le dirigía la respuesta fulminante en uno de los tantos idiomas que Ciel no sabía tan bien como le hubiera gustado o que directamente ni conocía.

A veces en latín, otras veces en español. Algunas más en griego o ruso. Y hoy había sido el turno del rudo y estrambótico alemán.

\- Sabes que odio cuando haces eso.- replicó el muchacho, en parte molesto y en parte tratando irremediablemente de distraer la atención de su entrepierna y de los asuntos relacionados que, por cierto, eran solo cosa suya.

Sebastian no respondió. Quería darle una oportunidad al pequeño para darse cuenta de lo inútil que era tratar de desviar el tema de conversación o culparle a él para hacer dicha desviación. No. Esto era únicamente sobre Ciel y los asuntos que el mayordomo creía con absoluta certeza que eran de su incumbencia más que de la de cualquier otro, incluso que la de Ciel.

\- Le garantizo que esto no lo va a odiar.- aseguró, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana por un momento cuando el vuelo fugaz de un arrendajo captó su atención.

Ciel no se atrevió a preguntar más.

.

.

.

El aroma a bergamota chocaba constantemente con su nariz. Procedía de la boca de Ciel, que enviaba oleadas entrecortadas de aliento caliente de manera temblorosa y constante, mientras el mayordomo acariciaba lentamente la entrepierna del muchacho.

Ciel había merendado únicamente té ese día, ni siquiera había probado bocado de la tarta de merengue. Y Sebastian lo veía con prisa incluso por terminar el líquido, creyendo que quizás al muchacho le urgía algún asunto de índole desconocida para él, y por eso se apuraba en terminar la dichosa merienda. Pero entonces le había comunicado que le aquejaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza y había salido pitando hacia el demonio sabía dónde.(*) A su habitación. Y entonces Sebastian descartó por completo las supuestas prisas.

Prisas que, ahora y bien miradas, habían sido reales.

En aquellos momentos no hablaban, ninguno de los dos decía nada, principalmente porque ni el uno ni el otro sabía qué decir. Sebastian se limitaba a hacer su deber para con su señor (deber que, por primera vez, era satisfecho voluntariamente y no obligatoriamente), mientras que Ciel lo miraba como un cervatillo curioso y expectante que estuviera esperando al cazador.

No era incómodo, sino íntimo, pero a la vez desconcertante, y a Ciel le parecía fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, no aportaba queja alguna ni hacía ademán de apartarlo en ningún momento. Ni tampoco le daba órdenes, lo cual era lo más efectivo que podría hacer Ciel en aquellos momentos para librarse de la situación, así que podría decirse que no le disgustaba.

En realidad le encantaba, qué decir. La mano esbelta de Sebastian estaba fresca, y le calmaba el contraste entre la piel fría del mayordomo y la suya propia, caliente como el fuego del Infierno. La mano de Sebastian lo rodeaba entero, porque aún no se había desarrollado del todo, pero las sensaciones eran las mismas que si realmente fuera un adulto.

Seguía respirando con dificultad, arrojando todo su aliento en la cara de Sebastian, que estaba a escasos respiros de distancia. Se preguntó a qué le olería, puesto que ese día no había merendado nada. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro momento, seguramente le olería a chocolate o merengue, según el día de la semana.

\- Bergamota.- respondió el mayordomo, sonriendo calmado, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Cosa que no era así, por supuesto, pero Sebastian tenía la encantadora habilididad de decir las cosas adecuadas en el momento adecuado, solo cuando a él le parecía bien, por supuesto. Aunque a veces, que fueran adecuadas no quería decir que fueran las más amables o encantadoras, y eso el chiquillo lo sabía bien.

Por fin, Ciel se estiró con un último espasmo y la mano de Sebastian se calentó de pronto. Soltó una risita mientras utilizaba la servilleta del té sin usar para limpiarse las manos.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el pequeño, tratanto de ocultar la decepción entre las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Sebastian alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Esperaba alguna otra cosa?- preguntó, sin levantarse de la cama aún.

\- Bueno, no sé...- retorció las manos, agobiado por no saber explicarse.- Simplemente creía que sería... más.

\- Y hay más, joven amo, pero son la clase de cosas que no se le podrían hacer a usted. Al menos, no por ahora.- se levantó y se alisó los pantalones.

Luego salió con rapidez y trajo una toalla húmeda, algo caliente, y volvió para proceder a limpiar a su señor, con cuidado y paciencia, retirando el sudor, mientras Ciel miraba por la ventana como en estado de trance, sin volver a tocar el tema.

Cuando terminó, ya estaba atardeciendo, así que alisó las sábanas, que no se habían manchado en absoluto y arropó a Ciel.

Antes de salir de la habitación, la llamada del muchacho lo detuvo.

\- ¿No te llevas tu frac?- preguntó, mirando la prenda perfectamente doblada a sus pies, cuya esquina superior izquiera se elevaba un poco debido a su pie.

\- Puede quedárselo, tengo muchos más en el armario.- y asintió sutilmente.

"Sí, además ds gatos, estúpido demonio", pensó Ciel cuando Sebastian salió por la puerta.

Quizás más adelante, en el momento indicado, haría esa clase de cosas con Sebastian. No, " _quizás",_ no. Sonrió y, extasiado y avergonzado, se acurrucó sin perder el frac de vista.

Al cabo de tres segundos, lo cogió.

Afuera, Sebastian se lamió la mano. (**)

* * *

(*) Es una especie de juego de palabras. Cuando se usa "hacia Dios sabe/sabía dónde" no se sabe el paradero. En cambio, "hacia el demonio sabía dónde" es distinto, pues Sebastian es dicho demonio. Así que sabe dónde fue, y el paradero es conocido.

(**) Hyperventilation vibes (?)

Bueno, intento 193729191837 de escribir lime. Nada, no merezco nada. Salvo desprecio absoluto y todo eso.

En fin, se avecinan como dos o tres PWP más que tengo por ahí en los documentos de FF, y un súper fic en el que llevo mucho "trabajando" (entre comillas porque no me creo profesional ni nada) y al que incluso le estoy haciendo una portada que tardaré en ponerle desde la publicación.

Bueno, nos vemos y eso. No me linchéis muy fuerte.


End file.
